etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonliche/1.03
Dragonliche is an elite flier. Being skeletons and incarnations of death, they depart from other dragons as follows: -2 Speed, +5 Armor, +1 Terror strength, and the Undead trait (immunities, double regeneration and +2 Combat at night, attuned effect for Command). Sadly, the feared side effect of their powerful magical breath (XP drain) is really a concern for the enemy only in the case where his units are deemed to level up soon or perhaps when they are deemed to be morphed later (this is to be confirmed). Indeed, drained units remain at their current level with all their stats, and being drained only means that they have to first regain this experience before going on the process of leveling up. For example, a level 5 spellcaster with 13 XP left keeps on casting mastery level 2 spells, but now needs 57 XP to level up to the 6th level. Factions Dark Elves The Dragonliche has always been a monster to deal with, more so than any other Dragon. Although the Dark Elves have access to other missile fodder units (Skeletons and Spiders), the Dragonliche can simply ruin anyone's day. With a Dragonliche spearheading the Dark Elven assault drawing fire away from their units, the otherwise fragile Dark Elven race will stay around much longer. However, the Dragonliche isn't indestructible and the enemy can take it down with elemental attacks with the same effort as taking down any other Dragon. Although elemental missile units are much rarer, you still don't want your incredibly expensive unit pried upon as easy as something much cheaper. And this is where Harpies and the Dark Elves second Dragon choice, the Storm Dragon, can help out. Most elemental missile units come from spellcasters, these often cast elemental spells too and it's that the two units specialize in debilitating, allowing the Dragonliche to maintain its focus on drawing typical missile fire towards it and away from the rest of the Dark Elven army. Benefits from Black Ward research. Plaguelords To produce a Dragonliche is comparable to pulling a Rabbit out of a hat. Although possible, it requires great effort and can surprise the onlookers. Due to how much of a bad shape the Plaguelord economy is in, it's incredibly difficult to get a Dragonliche in play and maintain your position in the game. Many sacrifices have to be made in order to do this and can easily cost the game. However, if you do manage to pull it off, then you have an excellent unit to lead your army into war. With a Dragonliche you can distract archers and tower, allowing for Spores to float on in and implode the enemy base. Similarly, Eyes of Flames can follow safely in the Dragonliche's wake and proceed to burn down towers. With some micromanagement, Plague Priests can work along side Dragonliches to wall almost all enemy attacks - Dragonliches for physical missiles, Plague Priests for elemental attacks. The Swarm It's a pity that the Dragonliche cost such a ridiculous amount, as The Swarm really needs strong aerial combatants that don't use fire attacks. Fortunately, when you do finally get one, it can cause all sorts of problems for your enemy. The aerial striking magic attack helps greatly, although Daemons still rain on your parade - literally, but with the Dragonliche's resistance to missiles, it can sponge most tower attacks and allow for more destructive units in your army to safely make their way to the enemy base and implode it, especially in the case of Scorpionpriests. Having access to both Husks and Dragonliches can make enemy archers more of a liability, forcing them to run more melee orientated troops that will then fall into your poisonous grasp! Benefits from Eagle Eye research. Undead The Undead army can be pretty difficult to stop in its tracks, what with Liches raising Skeletons in the middle of a fight which can then morph into stronger units immediately, having a decent number of tough units through high armor and broad resistances, massive bonuses at night, uber Shadows etc.. The Dragonliche is basically that extra layer of icing on the already iced cake. This monstrosity is incredibly difficult to take down and is usually seen spearheading the Undead assault, followed closely by a Frost Dragon, taking shelter behind the Dragonliche's missile resistance. The Dragonliche simply draws all enemy fire towards it while spreading death and terror among the enemy ranks, allowing the rest of your attack force to move into position unscathed and ultimately brings the game to an end. It's no wonder the Dragonlich costs 50% more than the other Dragons (excluding the Celestial Dragon) However, some races (such as Plaguelords) don't use physical missiles to bring down aerial units and in these scenarios the Dragonliche can't prove its cost. Fortunately, you have Shadows to take over in those cases - that and nearly all the races rely on physical missiles to safely take down aerial targets. Benefits from Dark Mithril research. Quotes File:Dragonliche